goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brigadoon (1954 film)
This is about the '''film.' For the stage musical, see Brigadoon (musical). For the television film, see Brigadoon (1966 film).'' Brigadoon is a 1954 film based on the stage musical of the same name. Cast Singing roles *Gene Kelly - Tommy Albright *Van Johnson - Jeff Douglas *Carol Richards - Fiona Campbell (singing voice) *Jimmy Thompson/John Gustafson - Charlie Chisholm Dalyrymple *Bonnie Murray - Ann *Eddie Quillan - Sandy Non-singing roles *Cyd Charisse - Fiona Campbell *Virginia Bosler - Jean Campbell *Dee Turnell - Ann Plot Americans Tommy Albright and Jeff Douglas are on a hunting trip in Scotland and become lost in the woodlands. They happen upon Brigadoon, a miraculously blessed village that rises out of the mists every hundred years for only a day. (This was done so that the village would never be changed or destroyed by the outside world.) If any villager ever leaves Brigadoon, the spell will be broken and the village will vanish forever, and any outsider who wishes to stay must love someone in the village strongly enough to accept the loss of everything he or she knew in the outside world. Tommy falls in love with village lass Fiona Campbell. whose younger sister Jean, is about to be married to Charlie Dalrymple. When Tommy and Jeff happen upon clues about the village and its people that make no sense, Fiona takes them to see Mr. Lundie, the village schoolmaster, who tells them the story of Brigadoon and the miracle. That evening, Mr. Lundie officiates at the wedding of Jean and Charlie, which Tommy and Fiona attend. Interrupting the wedding, the jealous Harry Beaton announces he is leaving Brigadoon to make everything disappear, since the girl he loves, Jean, is marrying another man. Harry's words cause mass chaos among the townspeople and they all rush to stop him. Harry almost crosses the bridge but is stopped short by Tommy, who is knocked unconscious. With men closing in on him, Harry climbs up a tree to hide but is soon shot accidentally by Jeff, who skipped the wedding to hunt and shot at a bird that flew by Harry. Harry falls dead to the ground and is soon found by the men. Fiona frantically searches to find Tommy. Confessing their love for each other, they decide to marry, allowing Tommy to stay in Brigadoon for good. But while Fiona goes off to find Mr. Lundie, Tommy tells Jeff about his plan. Jeff, drunk and remorseful of accidentally killing Harry, tells Tommy he can't just leave everything in the real world behind for this girl he's only known a day. Fiona returns with Mr. Lundie, but Tommy confesses that he cannot stay. Fiona says she understands but is heartbroken and they say good-bye before Brigadoon completely disappears. Tommy and Jeff cross the bridge and walk away. Back in New York City, Tommy can think only of Fiona. Unable even to talk with his fiancee, Tommy ends his relationship with her and calls Jeff, telling him to get the first flight back to Scotland. He and Jeff return to the same spot where they were lost, though Jeff reminds him again the village will not be there. But suddenly Tommy sees lights start to appear through the mist and runs toward them. Brigadoon reappears and Tommy gets to the foot of the bridge to see Mr. Lundie half-awake on the other side saying: "Tommy, lad, you! My, my, you must really love her. You woke me up." Tommy seems stunned that Brigadoon has been brought back, but Mr. Lundie reminds him: "I told ye, if you love someone deeply enough, anything is possible ... even miracles." Tommy then runs across the bridge and reunites with Fiona as the village fades back into the mist. Musical numbers *"Once in the Highlands/Brigadoon/Down on MacConnachy Square" - Sandy, Villagers and Chorus *"Waiting for My Dearie" - Fiona and Ann *"I'll Go Home with Bonnie Jean" - Charlie, Tommy, Jeff and Chorus *"The Heather on the Hill" - Tommy *"Almost Like Being in Love" - Tommy *"The Chase" - Men *"I'll Go Home with Bonnie Jean" (reprise) - Charlie, Fiona and Chorus *"The Heather on the Hill (reprise) - Charlie, Fiona and Chorus *"Waitin' for My Dearie" (reprise) - Charlie, Fiona and Chorus *"Finale: Brigadoon" - Chorus Category: Musical films